


Sling Forward

by HankyPranky



Series: Sling Forward [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Parker Bottom, Parker is 19, Praise Kink, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, Tony Top, Tony is the best top ever, dom/sub dynamics, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, heavy BDSM themes, non-canon, non-gender Spider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: Tony and Ollie Parker fall into a natural BDSM relationship after she reveals her identity. Parker luck has been a persistent shadow over Ollie’s life, and Tony wants to take care of her while she finishes her project that’s going to change the world.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sling Forward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this story got away from me by like 30,000 words. You will need to read the first story in this series as it lays the groundwork for this story. 
> 
> Please read the tags. This is in no way a guide to BDSM but a story of how I think Tony would be as a dom. It will mostly be pleasure over pain, and TLC above all else. I hope you enjoy it!

It had been over a week since he had seen Ollie, and she had removed her mask. Tony was resolved to giving her privacy, which included not searching for her damned phone number. 

He was teetering on 38 hours without sleep. To say Spidey’s silence was frustrating was an understatement. Tony didn't think he was good enough, but did she believe that too? Is that why she hasn’t swung by?

“Friday, monitor Queens, and it's the surrounding area for Itsy Bitsy. Notify me when she surfaces.”

“On it, sir.” 

Tony would have to remove ‘Sir’ from Friday's vocabulary if he didn't find his Spiderling soon. The way she says, ‘Yes, Sir,’ and ‘No, Sir,’ and ‘Thank you, Master Stark.’ He was hit with a twinge between his legs at his Freudian slip. 

Plopping down on the black leather couch, Tony recalled the moment he had stepped onto the balcony and saw the most beautiful creature in his pool. Her chestnut hair looked as soft as velvet, the water glistening from the sunlight against her fair skin, droplets trickling down her brow, percolating through her thick eyelashes. And her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes bubbling over with doubt, but she didn’t run, she didn’t web away. She invited him to join her...

He didn’t even realize he had nodded off when Friday woke up, “Visual confirmation of Spider, Boss.”

He startled awake. The screen listing the current timestamp and coordinates listed. 12:52 pm 

Spider was curled into herself in the corner of a rooftop at 5th, and the live feed showed Ollie was lying motionless.

Tony outstretched his palm and ran towards the launch pad. He nearly jumped off the landing pad before his suit had been complete. 

Making it to her location in minutes, she was stirring as he was touching down. “Tony, what are you doing here?”

He practically ran to her side. “Are you hurt? Are you okay?”

“I'm confused. How did you find me?”

He touched her head, and she swatted his hand away. “Are you concussed?”

“No. I was sleeping.”

He flipped his faceplate down. “What do you mean you were  _ sleeping?”  _ He was gonna’ lose his temper soon if he didn't get the answers he was looking for. 

“As in. I. Was. Sleeping.” Ollie stood, “It’s a nice night, Mr. Stark. Perfect weather for it.”

He put a hand on his hip, “You do know that normal people don’t sleep on rooftops with no pillows or blankets, right? Did you hit your head and just- Forget that?”

Mr. Stark was always pushy. A small part of her wanted to tell him all her secrets even though she wanted to scream at him for invading her privacy. Turning her back on him, she contemplated what to do. 

She didn’t  _ want _ to sleep up here on her night off. However, she couldn’t wake up screaming where she was. She turned around and made up her mind. “I had a nightmare,” she said truthfully. Then she lied, “The noise of the city helps me relax.” She was so glad she had her mask on, or he would probably see right through her.

“No shift tonight?”

“It’s my night off.”

He took a step towards her, “Come back to the penthouse with me.” 

“Are you going to leave me alone if I refuse?”

“Absolutely not.”

She rolled her eyes beneath her mask. “Fine, whatever, but I’m hitching a ride.” 

Tony opened his arms to hold her. Spider huffed, “I’m not a damsel in distress, Mr. Stark.” He gave her an unamused glare and slid his face shield back up as Ollie jumped on his back.

“Never said you were. You sure you won’t lose your grip?”

“Yea. I’m sure. I scaled the Nation Monument once.” 

Tony grimaced. “I remember.”

Launching off the building, Tony flew at a much slower pace. He couldn’t really feel the extra weight in his suit, but he was mindful of it.

Ollie, on the other hand, was delighted. Clinging to Iron Man’s back, soaring through the city was one of  _ the _ coolest experiences EVER. Swinging was fun, but  _ this  _ was like swinging on crack.

They were nearing the tower, and Ollie didn’t want the ride to end. She loudly asked, “Can you swing us out to the bay?”

“Anything you want, Itsy,” his robotic voice responded. 

Within a few minutes, they were on the south side of Manhattan over the East Bay. Tony was circling at a higher altitude than usual, and he was pretty sure Pepper was going to get a call tomorrow, but he didn’t care.

He was slowly making his way around the bay so Ollie could see everything from up high. The way the Statue of Liberty stood proudly, the lights of the city they loved and protected a beacon to them. 

When he heard her say thank you, he flew them back to the tower. Ollie had hopped off his back before his feet touched the ground. He hoped she saw his unusual graceful landing for once. His suit was retracting, and he turned to look at her when she pulled off her mask. 

She looked exhausted with slight bags under her eyes. Tony figured he didn’t look much better, though. “Come on. Let’s get changed.” She padded to his bedroom just like before, waiting for him to come out with clothes. “I’m gonna’ jump in the shower fast.” Ollie shrugged. He elaborated, “I wasn’t expecting company tonight.”

“I hope you’re not expecting company in the shower either,” she chided.

“Seriously? Of course not.” 

She tapped her feet petulantly, “Fine then. I wasn’t sure if I was gonna’ join you anyway.” 

He tossed some clothes in her face, “You little shit. You want to shower too?”

She looked at her suit. “I could probably use one.”

“With or without me?” He asked impassionately. 

“With.”

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He went to the bathroom to turn on the water and steam. “Grab our clothes, will you?”

“Whatever you say, Sir,” she said sarcastically while picking up the clothes he had chucked at her.

The room was already filling up with steam. Tony was rummaging through the drawers, “Here is an extra toothbrush. I don’t really have a brush for your hair,” he pulled open a drawer of combs and shifted so she could look. There were enough to choose from. No way he didn’t spend more than 20 minutes doing his hair in the morning. 

She set the pick on the countertop and peeled out of her suit and chest binder. 

Tony finally asked what it was, and she explained how it worked and how as glad as she is to have it, it does feel good to take it off. Her skin was a little pink underneath, but that wasn’t what caught Tony’s attention, nor was it her breasts either. 

When she turned, she had exposed her left side that had a large bruise from below her armpit to her mid-thigh. “Holy shit, did you get hit by a bus?”

She looked down and realized she forgot about that. “Oh, I got thrown out of a second-story apartment on Monday. To be honest, I kinda’ forgot. It doesn’t hurt.” 

She began to undo her braid and pick through her hair.

Tony ran his hand down her side and checked to see how swollen it was. Ollie had closed her eyes at the touch. When she opened them again, he was staring at her in the mirror. Both of them naked, only her wavy hair that fell mid-torso gave her modesty. 

She didn’t think she blushed at his gaze. This situation wasn’t sexual, but a weird trust circle jerk. 

He stepped back and gave her space. Picking her suit off the floor, he hung it up. She wrapped her hair into a messy bun and put it on top of her head. 

Tony stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the steamy shower as Ollie followed behind. There were multiple shower heads, and they had plenty of room. She wasn’t even going to try to hide her satisfaction as she stepped into the spray. “This. Is. Amazing.”

“Here, smell this.” Tony pushed a bottle of body wash in her hand. “Mmm…” There were traces of sandalwood, jasmine, and something woodsy she couldn’t identify.

“Or there’s this one. It’s an orange purifier or something.” He squeezed the bottle, and a citrus scent wafted into her nostrils.

“I like that one.” He squeezed some in the palm of his hand and lathered up her back, gently kneading the muscles in her shoulders, working his way down her spine. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped. He got to the base of her spine and handed her the bottle and a washcloth to finish washing whatever parts she needed. 

She was rinsing her back and watched Tony open up the woodsy scented soap. His large hands worked the body wash in, small bubbles forming over his muscles, the suds falling down his chest as he gingerly bathed around his arc reactor. 

Unable to quelch her curiosity, she asked, “Do you ever take it off?”

He looked down. His hair sticking out and also stuck to his forehead. “Can’t. It’s job is to keep the shrapnel away from my heart.”

Ollie's eyes were wide and felt for him. “It’s not a bad thing, Itsy,” he reached for her wrist, bringing her hand to his heart. “It’s a mark of my genius. My struggles and my vows.

And you’re also one of the few people who have ever seen it so, don’t tell anyone.” 

“I promise.” There was tension in the air. “Have you kept up your promise?”

“Yes. It’s hard but yes.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

“Okay, we gotta have some ground rules. You can’t be calling me Mr.Stark when we’re both naked.” 

“Sorry,” she blushed. “Does it make you feel old and creepy?”

He aggressively wiped the water out of his hair, “Hardy har, no. Not like that.”

“Ohhhh.” It struck Ollie, and she teased, “How about Daddy then?”

His dick twitched. “Yup, that’s enough of this.” He stepped out of the shower quickly, “Friday, initiate Spider Protocol 3.”

The water turned freezing in a matter of half a second, and Ollie screamed and jumped to the ceiling, sticking there. “How’s that feel, babe?”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Takes one to know one.” Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and watched his naked Spider friend cling to the ceiling. He laughed as she dripped water everywhere, “Why don’t you come down from there and let Daddy warm you up then?” He tried to keep it light since he was unsure what she was playing at. 

She purses her lips. “K. Will you help balance me when I land? I don’t want to slip.” Tony didn’t think she was joking and addressed her concern seriously. 

“Of course.” Ollie landed with ease, yet she gripped Tony’s shoulders tightly. It was a really odd sensation with her sticky fingers pressed to his skin. It was as if he could sense she was stuck, but it didn’t hurt. “So can you turn the sticking on and off?”

“Well, it’s just instincts at this point.”

“Like, could you rip my skin off if you tugged hard enough?”

She crinkled her nose at the thought. “Maybe?” She focused on keeping her sticky grip. Slowly, she pulled her hand, and his skin followed. Similar to when you’re a kid and glue your hands together. “Ewwww, I bet I could.” She let go immediately. 

Tony handed her a towel. Thinking of the time she lifted a school bus with ease, “I bet you could, sticky fingers or not.” 

“I don’t like blood.”

“Neither do I.”

Fresh from the shower, they both felt better. They headed towards the bedroom when Tony noticed she looked a bit thin. Not thin,  _ thin, _ because she was muscular and powerful, but she looked like she needed more food than what she was getting and recalled a conversation mentioning her metabolism. 

So he proposed a snack, and Ollie perked up at that. Tony cut up apple after apple for Ollie. She must have eaten at least three, including half a jar of peanut butter while they were in the kitchen. Setting their dishes in the sink, he reached for her hand. 

Leading them back to the bedroom, Tony turned down the sheets and crawled in bed, signaling she be the little spoon. She whined, “If I accept this position, it doesn’t always make me the little spoon.”

“You’re negotiating cuddles with me?”

“Isn’t that what kinky people do?”

He groaned in exasperation, dropping the open blanket. “Come on, Ollie, don’t do this to me tonight. You’re the one that was sleeping on a rooftop.” 

Crossing her arms over her chest, she supplied, “And you’re the one that looks like they haven’t slept.” Looking towards the ceiling, she asked, “Friday. How much sleep has Mr. Stark gotten in the last two days?”

“Stay out of this,” Tony said to his A.I.

“Sir has slept for four hours.” 

“Tony, you need to sleep.”

“I thought it was Daddy.”

Now she groaned. 

“Come be my little spoon tonight. Please?” Tony was a master manipulator, and he had big chocolate eyes. He could practically get anyone to do what he wanted with his charm, especially if he tossed in some manners. 

Ollie was easy to read. He literally watched her walls come down. He lifted the blanket, and she snuggled right into him. Her head in the crook of his neck, arm draped around his back. 

He held her to her and inhaled their combined scents. Sniffing her, he commented, “Your hair smells like cilantro, and my body wash.”

“It was Fiesta night,” she grumbled. 

“I don’t even know what that means. Friday, turn on blackout mode. We’re sleeping in tomorrow.” 

* * *

They had both slept for an astounding 9 hours. When she had lied to Tony on the rooftop about how the city sounds relaxed her, it was, in fact, the complete opposite. She couldn’t dial down her senses. It was always too much. But here in the safety and quiet of the penthouse, she finally slept. 

Tony had ended up on his back, and she had one of her legs draped over him. She moved a little and felt his erection press against her thigh. ‘Mmm,’ he said.

“Mmm, yourself.”

“That’s right. We’re still going painfully slow here. Not that I mind. We’re still in kink negation, right?”

She straddles his hips, “I don’t know, sir. Why don’t you tell me? I think we’re still negotiating what type of relationship we have.”

“Yes. We are. But like I said, I will give you anything you want. Anything you desire. I will care for you, show you how loved you are. If you would only let me be your Daddy. Master? Top? I haven’t settled on my salutation yet,” he said confidently.

She giggled and bounced on top of him, avoiding anything sexual. “Mmm, Master Stark,” she playfully cried, Nah, sounds too much like Mister Stark, and I like calling you that. Daddy? Mmm. That might take some time getting used to. You want to be my dom, Daddy? Master Stark, Sir?”

Those were the sexiest things he had ever heard strung into a sentence, all addressing him. He rolled his Spider over and leaned in between her legs, arousal pulsing. “What’s your safe word?”

“I don’t want one.”

“You have to have one.” 

“No, I don’t. If you live up to all those things you just promised, you will know what I want. What I _ need _ .” 

“That’s- that’s too much to put on me, honey.” 

“I guess that’s what’s on the table then.” She neglected to remind him she has superpowers and nothing he does that she doesn’t want would happen, but that’s not what she is asking of him. 

One week into his four-month plan, and she’s already throwing him for a loop. He twisted off her, the gravity of it all settling. Could. He. Be. Good enough?

He tapped his lip and rolled to his side to face her. “How much are you willing to surrender to me? Would you tell me everything I need to know? Quit your job and let me actually take care of you the way you should be?”

She let out a deep sigh. Mr. Stark was putting this back on her, dammit. She met his eyes. “I don’t want your pity. And Superheroing is separate from this.” 

“I don’t think they are separate. I don’t think they can be. I want all of you. Not half. Before, you gave me your Spider half, and now you want to take it away and give me the Ollie half? Baby, I need  _ all _ of you to make  _ this _ work like that. You’re asking for a total exchange of power. If that’s what you  _ really _ want, we have a lot of work to do to get there.”

Unhappy with his logic, he proposed, “-Or we could find like a kinky mid-ground instead?”

“I want to say yes to all or nothing. But I can’t have you make decisions for me and make me sit out of fights because you think they’re too dangerous. That’s our lives on the line, Mr. Stark.” 

How about this, “I promise to give you the final decisions if you promise to listen to what I say, follow the plans and goals I set for training,  _ but _ you have to pick a safe word, and we’ll work towards a TPE.”

That sounded fair. Ollie was experienced enough, but he was right. It should be a goal they strive for. “I can live with that. But I gotta’ warn you. I come with a lot of baggage.” 

He kissed her nose. “You’re talking to the King of Baggage here.” Inserting his marriage plan, he added, “How about we give this a three-month trial period, and then we can reassess?” 

“Okay, but I have some conditions.” He waited for her. “The stuff you’re going to take care of me by, I expect you to apply it to yourself as well. I need you to take better care of yourself so that you can take care of me. 

Also, I have plans and goals other than being Spider but are related to that.”

“I’d bet you do.”

She sat up in bed and found the courage to continue knowing she was going to have to start opening up for this to work, “Also, you should know that if I do quit my job, I won’t have anywhere to stay.”

“I figured you were living where you worked.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. If you say yes, we would be living together. You can have your own room, of course, but I’d prefer if you stayed in mine.” 

This gave her pause. It was a bit daunting to just hand her life over to someone. A choice she never would have considered, but it felt right.

  
  


Even when she finished her project and was able to get a place of her own, she would be alone, which was what Spider needed, but not what Ollie needed. Was the more significant part of her ready to have everything taken care of for her? To have someone to love and protect her? “I- I might need to take this a little slower.”

“We can take it slow, but I need you to let me in.” He rested his hand on her arm.

Ollie asked, “Do you want to take it slower?”

“Um, I asked you to marry me the first time I saw you without your mask, so no, honey, I don’t want to take it slower.”

“Okay, well, I have a list of stipulations.”

Tony was glad she was asking for things. It meant she was self-aware or something. “Name it.“

She sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been working on a project since I was at QCC. I want to finish it before we get too deep in this.” She gestured between them. 

“It could change the perspective of how people will see us. I’m not some gold digger. But, I’ve been saving my resources and money, and if I had a private lab and the rest of the materials, I could probably finish it in about a month.” 

“What kind of project are we talking about, weapons or invisibility shields?”

She looked away. She hadn’t told anyone about it since Aunt May, well and Ned. She was going to bring them out of the lower middle class with this.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can trust me.”

“It’s not that I can’t trust you, Tony. It's just going to be harder to open up to you, and I need you to be patient with me.” 

He leaned against the pillows with his back against the board, “Like I said, King of Baggage. It’s gonna’ be a two-way street. I… I fuck up. Unceremoniously, I might add.”

Ollie had been following SI for years, and his escapades didn’t escape the tabloids. In getting to know him since he came out as Iron Man, she knew he was trying. She saw his big heart. 

“I know. She reached out to grab his hand. I think we’re gonna’ have a good year together. Spider and Iron Man! Taking out the bad guys!”

“So, what else do you need so I can make you mine? I’ll get you a lab and whatever else you need. Come on, keep tallying up. I already sound like a broken record.” 

“That’s it. Just the lab and some resources. But I promise I will pay you back.” 

“Pshhh,” he climbed out of bed and kissed her cheek. “I don’t want your money.”

“I’ll pay you back, and then we’ll go into business together as Stark and Parker, and we’ll make millions and millions of dollars.”

He turned slowly on his heels. “You're worth billions and billions of dollars,'' he shouted and lunged, tickling her sides, and she kicked her feet. He stopped and grabbed her feet, “Tell me what it is.”

She shook her head. He tickled her again, and she shrieked. He hollered, “I gotta know! Tell me, Itsy Bitsy.”

She was feeling out of breath. He gave her a moment to answer, and she didn’t; he reached to tickle her again for her, and Ollie spits out, “It’s nanotechnology!”

He knelt on the floor, his chin on the bed, ideas swirling around. “You’re kidding me.” 

He was so handsome looking at her with his dark chocolate eyes, hair ruffled. He looked tense and intense.

“I’m almost done with the final prototype.”

“How close? Do you realize the full scope of potential in this?”

“Of course I do. Which is why you are like the, the third person to know.” 

“You’ve been working on this alone for, what, four years then?”

“Yea. But given my living situation and stuff, I don’t have a place to work. It’s tough to save money, so it’s put a damper on my timeline.

But if you- If you decide to live together or whatever, or if you can give me a room to work in, I think I could have it completed by next month.

I was-” That was what Ollie had been hoping to reveal to him when she took her mask off. Her prototype and her identity, but that plan yeeted out the window real fast...

_ Marry her NOW _ , Tony’s internal voice was screaming. 

“- I never got a job when I graduated because I didn’t want to be tied to any corporations, and I wanted to present it to the world myself.” 

He cocked his head, kissing her ankle. “You wanted all the glory, huh?”

“Shaddap, I didn’t want any outside interference or pressure.“

“Like me?”

“Exactly like you.”

“Kid, you’re gonna change the world.”

“Not really. Maybe? I don’t know. There is so much potential that I guess you’re right. I’m worried that it will fall into the wrong hands. We know how much evil is out there.” 

“Yeah,” Tony remembered. He built his fortune on the backs of warlords and militaries around the globe. Standing up quickly, he pulled Ollie out of bed, “Seriously, how much work do you have left? Because we need to be in much better shape for your coming out.”

They were pressed chest to chest. Staring up at him, she feels her blood filling her cheeks, “My coming out?”

“As Ollie Parker, young hot genius.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Phew, I thought you meant as Spider.”

Tony scratched the back of her neck, “You need to consider your persona as well. Once people see you, sorry, I know you’re all for being non-gendered as Spider, which I respect, but once they see your face and intellect? They’re really going to go dig around in your past.”

He could feel her pull away, and he wrapped his arms around her back so she could lean back and have some space but not leave him altogether. 

“And if you’re having a hard time telling me, then we have to shape your narrative and come out to the public on your terms. Pepper can help. Pepper is the best.”

She was getting dizzy. She hadn’t considered these things. She was grateful for his support. His full support, which he has been pushing for.

“I just want to make people safer, make bike helmets and footwear that identifies landlines for people.”

He rocked her. It was soothing, and he could feel her relax. This was the purest thing he had ever heard. His mind immediately went to upgrading his and her suit, fighting while she wanted to save people. Freaking Parker. 

“We’ll do that. Start a whole new division or company.”

”I’m not ready to come out as Spider.” She was getting overwhelmed.

“You don’t have to, sweetheart. We just have to have a backup plan. I know this is a lot of change for you, and I’ll be there every step of the way if you’ll have me.” He gave her a sweet smile, “Even if you won’t.” 

Tony gave a little more slack in his embrace and swayed her playfully, “So, what do you say, are we doing this?”

Ollie puckered her lips in consideration. On the one hand, she was really excited to get to know the  _ real _ Tony Stark, and on the other, she didn't want to take advantage of his generosity, but… Who could refuse what Tony was offering? Refuse Tony Stark? 

“I’d be delighted, Mr. Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The mood was light when they made it to the kitchen. Ollie was wearing Tony’s white Iron Man she found, black Stark gym shorts, and was barefoot. Her feet cold against the black granite, tile floors.

Tony wanted to talk more about nanotechnology, but Ollie clammed up. They were bickering back and forth, Tony hurling lame reasons at her to talk about her work. Ollie ignored him and juggled the lemons from the fruit bowl. 

“Hey! You’re not half bad!”

Tony picked up oranges and juggled with her. It was only a couple of tries before they were juggling back and forth and laughing with one another. 

“Why do you always have so much fruit?”

“Beats me. I didn’t even know it was real until you moved in,” Tony answered.

“You don’t eat it?”

“I don’t, but you do.”

Ollie licked her lips loudly, stealing a chuckle from Mr. Stark. “I like food.”

“I know you do. I have a juicer around here if you want to juice.”

“Yeah?”

Tony tossed two at her, and she caught them. She dropped all of them when he threw his third at her. She replied, “Good things these won’t have time to bruise then!”

  
  


Apparently, juicing was something Tony did so little of, he was struggling to find all the parts of the juicer. She set their juggling fruit back in the bowl when Tony called his Iron Man boots to his feet. 

The propellers made a hissing sound when the engines roared to life. Tony was hovering in his kitchen, searching the cabinets. She couldn’t contain the laughter that erupted from her lips at the absurdity of it. 

She couldn’t tell if he was just shorter than she realized or if he was showing off his laziness in spectacular fashion. 

It was all fun and games since the flooring could take the heat, but she ran to the fire extinguisher once his propulsion started peeling the paint off the lower cupboards. 

“Tony! You’re gonna’ start a fire!” She cried as smoke lingered near the floor. Smoke rose from the floor as Ollie webbed over to where small embers were burning into the wood. One hand on a web, and the other she pulled the pin and began spraying as Tony hefted the juicer onto the counter.

“It’s fine, Itsy!” She began spraying the cabinets. Seeing as she had things under control, Tony hovered towards the fruit bowl to pick up fruit, where more embers were glowing.

Swinging to the other side, she fired the extinguisher, once, twice. But then Mr. Stark flew over to the sink, and she flitted behind him, putting out those embers!

Ollie was hanging from the ceiling by one web, using the fire extinguisher in her other hand when Pepper Potts walked in.

Mr. Stark saw her and his boots turned off immediately. He landed on the floor with a clatter. Ollie let go of her web, hoping that she hadn’t been caught. Landing on the kitchen island, she clenched the fire extinguisher close to her body. 

“Tony!” Pepper announced herself with her typical gusto of exasperation and worry.

He looked cool as the cucumber he had washed off. “Ah, Pepper. To what do we owe the honor?”

She looked between Ollie on the counter with a guilty expression and Tony peeling an orange, her suspicion growing by the second. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to dissipate the smoke and sodium bicarbonate. Was that girl putting out the fire?

“You missed the meeting this morning, and Friday was concerned, and I quote, multiple fire hazards from flying inside your house.”

They had been having so much fun and forgot to turn off Black Out Mode. 

“That’s what she’s for.” Pepper scanned Ollie from top to bottom, and her discernment did not bode well for her. She probably looked like a one-night stand in Mr. Stark’s clothing that was egging on Tony’s recklessness. 

Pepper moved to take a step forward when Ollie interrupted, “Wait. Don’t come any closer, Ms. Potts. The floor might melt your shoes. The granite is formed in the earth at 3500 degrees, but it holds the heat, so don’t come in.”

She eyes the young woman standing on the kitchen island. “Is that why you’re on the counter young lady?”

She felt thoroughly chastised. “I’m sorry.” She put down the fire extinguisher and tugged on her braid to quell her anxiety.

“Ollie, don’t apologize. You’re the responsible one.” He looked to Pepper. “She’s been yelling at me for the last five minutes.”

Tony walked to the island so Ollie could get on his back. He was walking her to the living room when Pepper put it together.

“I’ve rescheduled the meeting, Tony, but you have to go to Texas.”

He turned to face Pepper, knowing he was in trouble. “When?”

“Thursday.” 

Ollie jumped on the couch and tried to make herself as small as possible by hiding behind the back of the sofa. Tony patted her on the head and walked towards his ever-diligent assistant. Each step clanking with his robotic footwear. “Sorry, Pep. I got a little carried away. I’ll be there.”

Ms. Potts lip turned up at the apology. “And will you be bringing the Spiderling with you on this trip?”

You could have heard a pin drop. Ollie slowly raised her head so she could see over the couch with her wide eyes.

Tony didn’t turn around. Pepper explained, “I heard about Iron Man and Spider's sightseeing excursion over the bay last night.”

Ollie knew she would have to tell more people, but it was still a shock. Pepper's gaze met hers, and Pepper felt a little bad for her now that she knew who this young woman was. “Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me, but this conversation isn’t over—either of you.

And if you’re going to be seen together, you need to be more discrete. Both of you behave, and Tony, I expect you to be on that flight on Thursday, alone.” Pepper turned on her heels and left. At least she knew why Tony was so distracted lately, but it made her uneasy. She loved her boss, but he drives her crazy. Distraction was only useful in the short term, and she knew Spider wasn’t going anywhere. She prayed that neither of them got too badly hurt.

Tony broke the silence, “Bustttedd.”

“Oh yeah, totally busted.” She knelt over the back of the couch. “So, what are we going to tell people?”

If Ollie wasn’t ready to come out as Spider to anyone that frequently ventured into his home, they did need a cover story. He would say girlfriend, but this would reflect poorly on his Itsy Bitsy.

“A colleague I’m offering his home to?” He shook his head. That sounded better but still looked fake as hell. 

“What happens when we start banging, and I don’t move out?”

Tony’s smile brightened the room, “Well, Itsy Bitsy, we should probably tell the avengers sooner than later, and as far as you living here, they won’t bat an eye. I don’t think the media will pick up on it until your nanotechnology is released, and then we can just tell them that I’m a sapiosexual and you’re my girlfriend.” 

_ Girlfriend. _ Ollie was going to be Tony Stark's girlfriend. He saw the stars in her eyes. A little hero worship never hurt anyone before. He reached the couch and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, letting her set the pace for their first kiss.

She opened her mouth and slid her tongue out, tracing his lips. It was pure fire shot through her. Wrapping her arms along his shoulders, he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other at the base of her neck. She leveraged her weight off the cushion to press her lips against his more firmly. 

She moaned into his mouth, and he Hoisted her over the couch, and she wrapped her legs around him. Tony began the walk back to the bedroom, kissing her neck as he watched his footing.

Placing her on the bed with all the care in the world, he disengaged his boots and crawled on top of her.

Ollie asked softly, “Are we done negotiating yet?”

“Not even close,” his voice was rough. 

He ran his hand under the Iron man shirt she was swimming in. She squirmed a bit, and he bit her nipple through the cotton. She let out a low hum while rubbing herself against his leg.

It was too much and too little.

He pulled back and let his gaze sweep over her face. Her eyes fully dilated and fixated on his, making him wonder if he looked the same. Tugging at the hem of her shirt, he asked, “Do I have permission to remove your shirt?” 

Sitting up, she answered, “Yes, sir.” He slid his shirt over her head, and she laid back on her elbows.

He praised her, “Very good, Itsy.”

He reached for her hands and pulled them forward, so she was flat on her back. Holding them, he told her, “No sex today.”

She just nodded, accepting what she was told. He shifted above her and placed her hands at the top of the bed. “Hold onto the headboard, and don’t let go.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Tony repositioned himself. He crooked two fingers into her shorts and asked permission again, “Can I take these off?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, sir.”

He tugged her shorts and panties down and threw them to the side. Sitting on his haunches, he took in the glorious person before him and inspected his Spiderling. 

Her hair was messy and cute, her perky dusty nipples hard with anticipation, the soft expanse of her unscarred skin down to the soft patch of hair between her legs. Gently touching her bruised side, he noticed how much more healed it was than last night. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her. Ollie Felt her body flush in response and took in a deep breath. Tony wondered if she believed that about herself. “Tell me that you’re beautiful.”

Avoiding his gaze, she said, “You’re beautiful.”

“Repeat. What. I. Said,” he instructed. “I won’t have you sassing me in bed when I’m supposed to be in charge. “

She grinned back, “You are in charge,” she paused, “-Sir.”

He lifted her legs and planted her feet on the bed. Spreading them apart, he crept forward, kneeling between them. 

“Then tell me that you’re beautiful,” he pinched the inside of her leg. Just enough to hurt to get his point across. 

“You’re beautiful,” she repeated again.

Tony pinched the soft spot between her hip and ribs of her good side much harder this time. Ollie let out a faint cry of pain and pleasure.

He stared down at her. “Now, Itsy,” he commanded.

“I’m beautiful,” she rasped out. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She wanted to tell him that it was hard, but she just shook her head no. Tony watched how her fair skin was turning pink at his pinch spot. Lowering his head, he kissed both places. He ran his hands up her shins, over her knees, and up her torso to her neck. 

He placed soft kisses and kissed her neck to her jaw and finally her mouth. 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to move, and that probably meant her feet too, but she took the chance to shift her hips slightly to accommodate him.

Sadly, he kept his distance from her crotch, just kissing and teasing her on his bed. Mr. Stark leaned back and moved his hands up and down her thighs, “What do you like?”

She paused, “Anything you want to give me.”

He was both surprised and aroused by her response. It was exactly what he wanted to hear. In a hushed tone, he told her, “Just keep behaving, and I’ll reward you.”

Moving his hands closer to her center, he watched to see if he could drive her hands from the headboard. He swirled his fingers gently on the inside of her legs, closer and closer to her center, avoiding the areas she wanted him to touch her so badly. 

She sucked in a little breath but overall looked happy and content. He drew his finger inward, tracing his finger on the outside of her lips, “Okay, Itsy, what’s your safe word?”

Having had time to think of a good one, she spoke her safe word, “Bus.”

“Bus?” He needed to repeat it for clarification. 

“Yeah, like you’d stop a bus that was speeding towards you.”

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Stark.”

His gaze flickered from her pink folds between her legs to the top of her head. How is one person so perfect? Trailing soft fingers between her legs while stimulating her nipples, she whimpered, “Please, sir. Please make me come soon.” 

He pressed his thumb over her clit and began to rub small circles while holding her pelvis down with his fingers. 

“Soon, baby.” They were both going to have to work on their stamina. “Not yet. Be still and enjoy this.”

Her breaths were coming quick, and her legs were shaking while trying to stave off her orgasm. He needed to tell her she could come or she was going to anyway, and that wasn’t the tone he wanted to set for their relationship.

Pressing her clit a little harder, he let go of her breast so he could push his knuckle at her entrance, and he ordered her to come. 

Her feet lifted off the bed, and he sunk his knuckle deeper. She cried out, “Daddddyyyy,“ along with many happy moans.

When the shivers of her orgasm had passed, he kissed the inside of her knees. “You did so great, Itsy.” 

Tony had about exploded in her pants when she screamed out ‘Daddy,’ and he wasn’t sure how he didn’t come himself. 

“I’ll be right back,” Tony went to the bathroom to retrieve a warm wet washcloth. He returned, and she still hadn’t let go of the headboard. He unclamped both her hands and kissed her palms as he stretched her fingers. Ollie had curled into herself a bit.

He kissed her sweetly and began cleaning her up. She was loose and trusting. This made Tony feel like he was king of the mountaintop. She had done so well. Shit, he had done so well. He went back to the bathroom and rinsed out the washcloth. 

Leaving the water on for a sound buffer, Tony pulled out his cock and gave it three pumps. Clutching onto the vanity top, he spilled his load into his bathroom sink, biting his lip to muffle his groan. 

When he had gone back to the bedroom, his precious Spider rolled over onto her stomach. She had a lopsided smile.

“Here, I thought I was gonna’ tuck you in for a nap.”

“Nope,” she said, popping the p. “I’m hungry.”

“Are you always hungry?”

“Yup!”

“Come along, Spiderling.” She put her clothes back on. “Let’s make lunch.”

“And juice. You owe me juice!”


	3. Chapter 3

It was well into the afternoon, and she needed to take a nap. She had to get to work and help with the keg party. Ollie knew it would be one of those nights where people would need help at the hostel.

She sat on the couch, her head listless against the cushion. “I gotta’ be at work at five today,” Ollie said. 

Tony exclaimed, “Five! That’s in like, three hours. I just got you back.”

“Tough.”

“When are you moving in again?”

“Well, let me talk to Mr. Delmar tonight. I’m sure someone is staying there that wants the position. I just can’t let him down like that.”

“No, no. Too pure, you. Where exactly are you staying?” 

“It's a youth hostel in Queens called the Shiny Nickel.” 

Tony found a spot not far from her and sat down. “And you do what there?” 

Ollie rolled her eyes. “Listen, kid. We agreed you would tell me everything I needed to know.”

“Fine. It's just that it's a long story.”

“I got time.” 

Ollie sat up straighter but still managed to curl in on herself. “Long story short-”

Tony interrupted, “No- no shorting it.”

Ollie grumbled, knowing she only wanted to tell this story once, so she better get it right. “When I was four years old, my parents were coming back from their first vacation without me, and they- they died in a plane crash.” She looked over at Tony, but he was in listening mode. “My Aunt May and Uncle Ben adopted me, and I lived with them in Queens.”

Ollie looked away. She never spoke of them, it was always hard when it came up. She swallowed down the grief she never dealt with. “They were incredible parents that dealt with a lot of crap. I always had a hard time in school, and they figured out that I was just more advanced. We tried to keep me in school, but they wanted me to go to college since I would never fit in anyway.

They got me into the community college and drove me to campus, or I would take the bus. For the first time, I was actually being challenged, a bit, ya’ know?”

“I do,” he mumbled, thinking of his own time in school. 

“I was on my way home from the science museum leaning against the bus stop when I was bit by a Spider.” She launched into how she discovered her powers and stuff and how she was trying to understand her powers. 

“Then, in the first semester of my 2nd year, my Uncle Ben was killed.” She stopped speaking and gulped down a breath. Ollie had to decide if she was going to tell him her deepest darkest secret or not. But when Tony placed his hand on her thigh, she knew it was okay. 

“It's darker than that. I hadn’t- I didn’t…” Tony moved a little closer but tried not to crowd her. She sputtered, “Uncle Ben was murdered in our home by a burglar I didn’t stop earlier in the day.” She crumpled into his lap and began sobbing. Ollie was unable to stop the waves of tears that overcame her with her admission. 

Tony rubbed her back, letting her get it all out. Her breathing finally leveled out. She sniffled, “That’s when I became Spider. I promised myself that I would never let anyone get hurt like that again. That with great power comes great responsibility.”

Really not knowing what to say as emotions were generally pretty far out of his reach, he tried honesty, “I can’t speak for them, but I think you’ve lived up to your own expectations and more.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Ollie rubbed her eyes. 

“I’ll be right back.” Tony came back with a box of kleenex. It looked like she was slightly more composed, “Do you want to stop?” The tissue danced when she blew her nose. 

“No. I don't want to do this again.” 

“You’re doing great, honey.” 

“Um, so, I managed to finish up my second year and really figure out who Spider is. Aunt May helped me with my admission to Columbia, and I lived at home and commuted there for my bachelor's in biochemistry. But…” Ollie trailed off. 

Tony couldn't imagine how much worse it would get. He waited for her to continue, but she started to cry again. “My Aunt died in a train accident.” Tears kept falling from her eyes. Tony remained patient as she continued. “Four people that died that day too, but I felt like my life had just ended.” Her voice rose and let out the anger she was feeling. “To be orphaned twice!” She stood and began pacing, not even wiping the tears from her eyes. “I miss them every day, and no matter what I do or what I can accomplish, I can't bring anyone back, and I’m alone. It's not fair!”

Tony wanted her to get her anger out. “No. It’s not fair.” 

She plopped on the couch and crossed her hands over her chest. “Anyway, I emancipated myself and moved in on-campus and graduated the next year,” she wrapped up succinctly, done with the most challenging part of her story.

“I’m sure she would be so proud of you.” 

Ollie said casually, “I know she would. It’s one of the reasons I don't want to share nanotechnology until I'm ready. I feel like I just had to do it on my own. Like Spider. Just to- I don’t know.”

It was the last part of her life she was clinging to before she could move on. “It’s a lot of weight on your shoulders. Thank you for letting me ease some of that for you.” 

She met his steady gaze. He looked composed but intense. She couldn’t quite describe it, but he felt like he was radiating all of her emotions at once.

“When I graduated, I was officially homeless. It put a huge damper on completing my project. I have a storage locker two hours upstate that I work in when I can, but it’s far from what I need to get it done.

The city needed Spider, so I stayed. I’ve been living and working at the hostel for about three months, but it isn’t permanent.”

He asked the question she didn’t want to answer. “And before you found a place there?”

“Shelters and rooftops mostly. When I had extra money, I would rent a bed at the hostel, but all my money goes to getting materials I need.”

“So the rooftop the other day?”

She bit her lip. “I have nightmares, and I can be loud. I’m afraid of hurting someone. Ned wakes me up, and I just leave. The walls are thin, you know?”

He patted her leg. “And the sounds of the city relaxes you?” Her lack of response confirmed his suspicions, “No more lying, Itsy.” 

“I won’t, sir.” 

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

She tugged on her braid. “No.” She felt utterly exposed and drained. Tony opened up his arms, and she immediately went to sit in his lap and allow herself to be embraced. “Fri, set a timer for an hour.” He didn’t want her to leave for the night, but he knew she would go whether he wanted to or not.

Ollie didn’t protest when he offered to drive her to the Shiny Nickel for what they both hoped would be her last shift. Pulling up to the curb in his red Audi A8, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face her. “Here. I got this for you.” Handing her a sleek black phone, she turned it over in her hands. “It’s got almost everything you could need. And. If it doesn't, we’ll get it on there.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” It felt so new and smooth. “Does it have your number in it?”

“You know it, my little Spider.” He leaned closer, “Text me later.” She closed the distance and kissed him before heading into what would hopefully be her last shift. 

When she had said she had a lot of baggage, she wasn’t kidding. It rivaled his own for Christ’s sake. He had to get back to the penthouse and get to his plans.

  
  


Tony had spent most of the evening making his preparations to have Ollie in his home and make sure she was getting the care she needed. It looked like he was going to have to use the Avenger’s resources to get this done. 

The first thing on his list was arranging a time for Avenger’s therapist. Most definitely, not his. Bruce Banner would not be amused. Ollie needed someone specialized in trauma and the enhanced human aspect. He spoke briefly to Dr. Amant over the phone and suggested twice a week to start. 

He then scheduled a time for Dr. Cho to come to the tower to do a full workup and physical along with a resting metabolic test so he can arrange a proper diet for her. Thinking of what Ollie had asked about doing the same things for himself. He made sure to get his schedule as well. 

Scheduling a workout and training schedule was a bit more daunting. His Spider needed super-strength people to train with her; otherwise, she would spin webs around them. It would be easier if Ollie just became an Avenger, but he didn’t think she was ready for that yet. 

He made a call to Cap to see if he would be willing to come down once a week and help with the more traditional movements. He agreed, with the stipulation that Bucky comes along. Though, things had been strained between them since their fight in Germany. It didn’t get nearly as bad as it could have, and he agreed. A little teamwork would be suitable for them all around. 

Tony set about the task of clearing out a portion of his closet for her. This was an even bigger hassle than anything else he had managed to accomplish today. In the end, he managed to make about a third of space for her.

Wandering down to the lab, he looked around. It was definitely spacious enough to set up another station. The idea that he would be sharing a workspace with his Spiderling warmed his cold, shrapnel-filled heart. 

He had Friday order a set of his favorite tools and a new workstation, knowing they could order whatever else she needed once she began to get settled in. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out to see a message from Ollie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting to come. Working on how to paste links for the photo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh. Had to give up on trying to insert image. I tried hosting on Flickr and Dropbox and couldn't get it to host independently...

**1:01 am**

Itsy Bitsy: Hi, it’s Ollie Parker

Daddy: Hi, honey. How’s your night?

Itsy Bitsy: Good. I see you settled on a salutation for me to call you then, Daddy

Daddy: You like?

Itsy Bitsy: Yeah. It works for me, sir. It's just going to take time getting used to it.

Daddy: We got time. Any word on when your last shift is? 

Itsy Bitsy: Tonight. I told them my new employer was kind of a pushover. 😜

Daddy: Feel free to throw me under the bus anytime. I can take it. 

Daddy: Just don’t throw a bus at me. Unless I’m in my suit. Probably. 

Itsy Bitsy: You can pick me up at 9 am.

Daddy: No prob. Send me the address of your storage locker. I’ll arrange the movers. 

Itsy Bitsy: 1526 Lauderdale Ave New Paltz, NY

Itsy Bitsy: I’d really like to be there. I have a lot of sensitive material in there.

Daddy: Pick you up at 9, meet them there at noon? That enough time?

Itsy Bitsy: Should be fine. Thanks. Are you sure about this? 

Daddy: As sure as eggs. 

Itsy Bitsy: huh?

Daddy: NM do you like the new phone?

Itsy Bitsy: It’s really awesome. 

[downloading jpg]

The photo opens to reveal a closeup picture of a Spider on the wall

Itsy Bitsy: The camera is insane. Look! You can see the hair on the Spider’s legs! 

Daddy: Cute. But I’d rather see your legs.

Itsy Bitsy: Is that why you got me a phone so that I could send you skin pics?

Daddy: One of the reasons. Jk

[takes a pic of the crook of her elbow, so it looks like butt pic]

Daddy: You didn’t….

Itsy Bitsy: Nah, it’s just a photo trick. 

Daddy: Good. Because I’ll spank you if you misbehave.

Itsy Bitsy: Is that a promise? 

Daddy: You know it. 😉

Itsy Bitsy: but what if I’m never naughty enough to get spanked?

Daddy: That’s unlikely.

Tony thought about how he was going to need to spank her in the future. You can promise to behave, and you could be a saint. But he knew this transition might be challenging. Their lives were hard. She was probably gonna need a hard spanking for just making the tough calls on patrol to ground herself. But no, he wasn’t gonna bring that up. 

He had been on the receiving end of many punishments when he was younger and a fresh-faced sub. He knew what Ollie would need because he had been in her position before. 

Daddy: Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ll get spanked for pleasure as well as pain. 

Itsy Bitsy: thanks, daddy

Daddy: Are you gonna be able to nap tonight?

Itsy Bitsy: probably not. It’s keg party night, so it’s usually loud until 3, and then the people who went out get in around 4:30 and then breakfast prep at 6. You?

Daddy: I'll sleep at some point. I'm just wrapping up in the lab. Cleared out space for you. 

It's Bitsy: you're the best :)

Daddy: only for you. Want me to send some food to you? 

Itsy Bitsy was typing...

Her response was taking too long for Tony.

Daddy: 15 pizzas are on their way right now from Salvador’s 

Itsy Bitsy: Mr. Stark! You didn’t need to do that.

Daddy: What can I say. I’ll sleep better knowing you are full, and there will be plenty of leftovers for the drunks.

Itsy Bitsy: thank you. Now go to sleep, sir. I’ll see you in the morning <3

Daddy: <3 


	5. Chapter 5

Ned was really excited for Ollie. They had been bunking together for a while now and known each other even longer from the shelters. While her leaving means he can take over her job and gets paid now. He is still going to miss her. 

“What do you mean you are going to be staying at  _ theTower _ ? Like where? With the Avengers?”

“I’ll have my own room, and the Avengers have quarters, but they moved upstate,”she partly lied. Ned was the only other person who knew she was Spider, but even she couldn’t admit to him she was going to start dating Tony Stark or wanted to try to explain their relationship.

“Will you ask if they need a man in the chair?”

“Of course, but what's the point of you working there for a few when you're going to come work for me!”

“Yeah, yeah. You're right. How much longer?”

It was 9 am sharp when Tony Stark made his way up the two-flight walk up to the Shiny Nickle was. Ollie had been in her room with Ned, but she could hear a commotion in the main room with her enhanced hearing. 

Tony smiled at her fondly when she entered the room—greeting her, “Good Morning, Mx. Parker.”

She  _ almost _ hugged him, but there were too many people. “Hi, Tony.”

A few of the guests said in unison, “You know Tony Stark?”

“She’s been freelancing for me,” Tony spoke up. “But I just had to see where she came from so I can genuinely admire where she’s going.”

Ned singsonged, “Movin’ on up. Tooo the East Side.”

“Tony, let me introduce you to my friend, Ned.” 

“Nice to meet you.” He shook his hand. 

Ned was stunned and was silent for a moment before whispering in a lower tone, “Don’t let our amazing talented Ollie get hurt, Mr. Stark.” Tony understood and appreciated the warning. 

The small crowd around them had dispersed. Ollie said proudly, “Ned’s quite the hacker, among other things.”

“Are you?”

“He is,” she replied for her friend. “Ned has helped me with some of the coding on other stuff. He’s invaluable.” She winked at Ned.

“Realllllly…” Any friend of his Spider is a friend of his. “Why don’t you email Ollie your resume, and we’ll see where you would fit best in the short term.” He looked toward Ollie, “You’re taking him with you, I presume?”

She agreed. Ned was enthusiastic about Tony’s offer, “Are you serial?”

“For serial.”

“Thanks, Iron Man!” Tony looked away at the awkward thank you. 

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get moving.”

Ollie said goodbye to the rest of the staff and some of the guests, giving Mr. Delmar and his wife a big hug and kiss. “Thank you for everything you have done for me.”

“Anytime, Ollie. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you. I will see you guys soon.”

  
  


Taking her bags, he put them into the trunk. Tony inquired, “You really liked it here?”

“I did. It was kinda’ like how college was supposed to be, ya know? Parties and weird encounters. When I was at school, people always knew I was so young. They either excluded me or were creepy. My professors liked me, but I had a hard time when my Aunt May died. 

Professor McAllen was the most accommodating. He helped me get emancipated and into student housing. 

He was just my English professor and didn’t have an investment in my potential. So I tried to take all of his classes. I have a minor in Literature. I can’t imagine ever using it, but I liked having a mentor.”

“What about Ned? Did he go to school?”

“He has his associates in communication. But his parents kicked him out last year and haven't found a place to stay yet. 

Working at the hostel means you get a freeboard and $5 an hour. It was never supposed to be temporary. Ned will now get paid on top of the free place to stay.”

She rambled on as Tony launched onto the highway. “There are, of course, a lot of visitors that come through, but sometimes it’s just teens that need a place to stay when it’s too hot or cold, and the shelters are full. 

Some people stay for a week when they try to get their big break, others are foreigners, and many people are just taking a break from the Appalachian Trail. 

When I first came here, I was roomed with a family of six from Laus. They have ladies dorms and men’s, but they put families in the ladies dorms if the rooms aren’t at capacity. 

It was not fun. But I switched to mixed dorms. I met Ned in one of the shelters last year, so it was nice having a friend. We had bunk beds! 

We’ve roomed with two other staffers, so it’s been fun.” Ollie finally managed to take a breath. “Except for the nightmares. That’s when I sleep on the roof.”

Once they were out of the city, Tony set the car to self-drive. He had classic rock on and tapped his left hand against the steering wheel with Ollie dozing on his shoulder.

It took about an hour and a half, but that’s fine. He wanted to get Ollie settled into his home,  _ their home _ . He had never tried to woo anyone, it was an odd thing thinking of someone else first. Tony had never wanted to do it before, but it was surprisingly easy so far. He knew he was a self-absorbed prick, but maybe he loved her so much because she reminded him of himself? He didn’t know. That’s a different story altogether. 

* * *

Ollie opened the lock and slipped it into her pocket. The door shuttered loudly when she lifted the metal of the 10x10. It was a crowded space with boxes lining the back wall all the way to the ceiling with folding tables around it with various containers. The center held a sofa. Tony imagined it looked like a mechanics garage that had a squatter living in it. His heart went out to his Spider, considering this was her home away from home. 

She gestured to the industrial black boxes that were on one of the tables, “These are the important ones.” Upon looking closer, he noticed that there were at least a dozen black boxes with padlocks on them. 

“Gotcha.” He helped carry them to the trunk of his car, and they also filled the backseat with her more fragile equipment. 

When the movers came, it was just the boxes and lose tools. Ollie explained the boxes in the back were from Aunt May’s. Some of it from her parent’s home. She hasn’t looked at it since she had to box it up. 

Tony directed the movers to take it all to the tower. He instructed them to go to the loading dock, and then S.I. would bring it up to the spare room. 

Ollie ran her hand over the armrest of the couch. She had basically spent her entire life on it and couldn't imagine parting with it. “Mr.Stark, do you think I could have this in the lab?”

He looked down at the tattered, worn paisley printed wood couch from the ’70s. It was important to her, “Of course.” Ollie’s smile lit up the dark locker.  _ That  _ was the reason he was willing to keep it. He turned to the movers and told them to instruct the staff this was going to the lab. 

The ride back felt quicker than the ride there. Once they had got back to the penthouse and the staff had placed the boxes in the room, she laid down on the couch and put her head in Tony’s lap. He stroked her hair, “Welcome to your new home.”

“Thanks, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Itsy.”

He turned on the stargate movie, and she fell asleep again while Tony watched it for the first time. Ollie was finally where she belonged. He could relax a little bit now.

  
  
  


It was Thursday, and Tony had to leave for his meeting in Dallas. Unhappy as he was about it, it was good to give Ollie time alone.

Ollie was happy to set up her space in the lab. Over the last year, she had become familiar with some of the work areas, but now she was finally able to explore. 

She sat on her battered old couch in this beautiful, sleek space and contemplated how much her life has changed in the last two weeks. How her life always changed drastically. 

If Ollie could change it, she would, but she can’t. 

  
  
  


Tony had given her a brief tour of his personal lab the night before, but today Friday was much more helpful. She actually knew where stuff was. Now that Ollie’s workstation was mostly set up, she's unpacked more of her equipment and began compiling a final list of materials.

  
  


While she set about her tasks, Bruce stopped by his lab to work on a couple of things. Friday informed him that Tony was out, but he needed one of the specialized tools from Tony’s lab. Of course, he had access to it. Why wouldn’t he borrow it?

Ollie was at her new workstation humming a little tune when Friday announced that Dr. Banner was approaching. Her heart skipped a beat, and she wanted to run but had nowhere to go. 

She looked like a deer in headlights when Bruce walked in. Dr. Banner stopped and looked wide-eyed too. “Hi. I thought Tony was in Texas.”

“He is,” Ollie explained. 

“So, what are you doing in here, and who are you?” He was clearly protective of his friend, which was sweet even though he looked uncomfortable asking. 

Ollie always liked Bruce a lot. She had read all of his published work and helped him on many things as Spider. His progress on organic computation inspired a portion of her nanotech.

She could definitely trust him, and it was getting easier to reveal herself. Creeping around her workspace, she whispered, “Dr. Banner. It's me, Spider.”

“Whoa, whoa, ” he stalled. He couldn't believe that but who else would have unrestricted access in Tony's lab? “Spider?”

She was a little more confident. “Yea! It's me, but you can't tell anyone.”

“Does Tony know?”

“Of course, he knows. And Ms. Potts, but that's it.”

“You're… You're different than I would have thought.”

She put her hand on her hip, smiling. “Well, I guess the secret identity did its trick then.”

Bruce smiled back. “Well, I guess we've rejected the null hypothesis,” he joked. “When did you come out?”

“Last week, during the heatwave. I was just  _ so _ hot. I took off my mask and jumped in the pool.”

“No way.”

“Yeah, way!”

“What did Tony say?”

“Um, well…” she trailed off, trying to think of anything but the truth.

“Oh, you gotta tell me now! It had to be good if you're blushing!”

“Heaskedmetomarryhim”

He laughed until he stopped abruptly. “He didn't,” blowing out a breath. He added, “You didn't say yes, did you?”

“Of course not! He was just taken by surprise, is all.” She had only wished he had been serious. 

“So what are you working on?” He looked over her shoulder at the hologram. “That seems pretty advanced.”

“It is.” She closed it down. “It's my secret project which is why Tony let me set up shop here. I should be ready to reveal next month if all goes to plan.”

Bruce figured if she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't gonna’ push her. “Well, I just came to get this spanner, but if you're willing to use your sticky fingers, I won't need to take it apart.”

“Lead the way!”

  
  


Ollie texted Tony.

It's Bitsy: Bruce came down to the lab, and I couldn't come up with a lie, so I just told him.

Daddy: You did? Good for you. We're not that scary, are we?

Itsy Bitsy: Not entirely. When do you come home?

Daddy: Should be home around 7 EST. Had to make a pit stop at a shop here. They have such excellent leather quality ;)

Itsy Bitsy: xoxo 💋

  
  


Ollie had Friday check on Tony's flight and arrival time. She showered and slipped his robe and paced until Friday gave her a five-minute ETA for the penthouse.

When she was notified, she went to the bedroom, hung up his robe, and kneeled on the floor near the foot of the bed naked, waiting for Mr. Stark to come in.

She wasn't on her knees long when he called for her. “In here, Mr. Stark!”

He walked through their bedroom door to see her waiting for him. “My word, aren't you the tastiest welcome home present I have ever seen.” 

“All for you, sir.”

He walked around her, stopping behind her to trail his fingers down her neck. Pulling her braid down her back, he elicited a moan from her. “I brought you home a present.”

“You did?”

He walked around so he could take in her submissive form. “Uh-huh. Have you been good today?”

“The best,” she grinned.

“I’ll be right back.” Tony returned a few moments later with a small wooden box about the size of a cigar case. 

Standing a few feet away, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful blood-red collar with a gold d-ring sitting on top of a cream satin pillow. Ollie almost reached for it but thought better of it. She looked up at Tony. She knew this would probably happen, at least she had hoped, but it felt surreal. “For me?” She squeaked out.

“For you, Itsy.” He set it down on the dresser, the collar still within sight from where she was waiting. He went over and cupped her cheek. She licked her lips. “I’m your Daddy. I will always be once I put that collar around your neck. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “Now, when we’re together in a scene, or when I give you an explicit instruction, I want you to call me by my first name instead.”

Ollie was unsure what he was asking, “To-Tony?”

“No, sweetheart. I want you to call me Anthony. It will be a name just for you and me.”

“Can I still call you Mr. Stark?”

“No. Not for this,” gesturing between his standing position and Ollie waiting on her knees. “You can in front of our friends, but not when we’re in the bedroom. We are equals here, do you understand?”

“Yes, Anthony.” She started and then stopped, “Can I-“

“What’s that, Ollie?”

“Can I still call you Daddy when we’re together?” She was starting to like it.

“Of course. And I will correct you if it’s not what I expect.”

“I’m going to go shower, and I want you to stay put and think of all the ways that you’re mine and all the ways that you’re going to be mine, capiche?”

“Yes, Anthony.”

He lowered his voice and cupped her cheek again, “And you’re going to think of a name for me to call you. Your special name. The part of you that no one else will touch, just like me and my name.”

If Tony were selfish, he would have speed showered and fucked her into the bed, but it’s not worth it in the end. Unfortunately, they aren’t ready to have sex yet. She still has far too many barriers to understanding how he can make her feel and be the best dom ever. Plus, she wouldn’t marry someone she didn’t wholly trust either, and that is his endgame. 

No, Tony took his time showering. He was thinking of how he could give her the spanking she had brought up earlier.

Since the shower had a door leading to the closet, he dressed in a pair of black trousers pair and a burgundy shirt that matched her collar.

Ollie was still waiting for him in the same position. Damn, that would have been the perfect excuse to tan her hyde. “Hello, Itsy.”

“Hi, Daddy.” She looked a little out of it, which was good.

“Did you do what I said?”

“Yes. I just want to please you.”

He touched her chin gently. “You please me very much. Now it’s my turn to make you feel good. Were you able to think of a name for me to call you?” She nodded. 

He picked up the collar motioned for her to stand up. Moving behind her slowly, he kissed her deltoid muscles. Placing the collar around her neck, butterflies flitted around in her stomach when he clasped it.

“Mine.” He proclaimed in her ear. 

“Yours.” It was hard to breathe. “And what should I call mine?”

Looking up through her lashes, she said, “You can call me Olive.”

Tony kissed her passionately and repeated her name, surmising it was her given name. “Olive,” he said sweetly, pressing kisses into the corner of her mouth.

He moved in front of his Spider, and she was breathtaking wearing his color and hers. It stood out perfectly against her pale skin. 

She looked away shyly, “Do you like it?” 

“More importantly, do you?”

She raised her hands to her throat to touch the supple leather. “I love it.”

Subconsciously wetting his lips, he pressed another tender kiss against her lips. Tony rolled up his sleeves and took his watch off. He knew she still wore her web-shooters, but he would never ask her to take them off unless it was her suggestion. As much as Tony wanted all of Ollie, some things were off the table. 

He showed her his wrists, and she didn’t know what to make of the gesture until he pulled out a thick band of leather from his pocket. It was the matching wrist band to her collar.

He handed it to her, and she held it gingerly in her hands. “If you’ll have me.” He spoke in a softer tone.

His eyes were dark with desire, and she took his right wrist. Clasping it on felt significant. “Mine.” 

Then pulling back, he told her pointedly, “We won't be having sex tonight.”

She pouted, “But Mister Stark!” 

“And we won't have any whining when you are wearing this collar either.” He raised an eyebrow as if prompting her to fight him. 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed. “Normally, I would say you could get off with a warning the first time you break a rule. But I think you should sample the punishment for next time. Don't ya’ think?”

Ollie had been mostly theory with little practical up to this moment. She was so excited, barely containing herself. She tried to downplay it, though, “I guess that’s fair.”

“I’m glad you see it that way. Now, lay across my lap.”

She did as she was told, and he began kneading her backside. The last time she was naked, she was lying down. Her firm butt is just as glorious as her front. “Let’s say, six spanks. Three spanks for whining and three spanks for not addressing me by the name I told you to.”

“I’m sorry, Anthony.”

He didn’t want to make it hurt, as this wasn’t an actual punishment. He ran his hand over her right cheek and came down hard—the smack reverberating in the room. 

Ollie cried out at the impact. He looked down to see her eyes closed but with no fear or pain. Mr. Stark raised his hand and slapped her left cheek just as hard, and she let out a simper. Rubbing her right butt cheek, he could see it start to turn red under his ministrations.

He slapped down in the same spot with more oomph. She muffled her cry and wiggled her butt. “Stay still, Olive.”

“Yes, Anthony.” Ollie would remember that every time he called her Olive, she needs to call him Anthony. It gave her a sense of power.

He repeated on her other cheek and looked down. His cheeks were a little flush, and she said, “I can take more.”

“I know you can. This was just a reminder of what will happen if you step out of line. But remember, if you step out of line for a spanking. You won’t like the consequences. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my Olive.” He ran his hands over her cheeks. He knew Spider could take a beating, but that’s not why they do this. “Do you feel good?”

“Very good. Thank you, Anthony.”

“Let’s make you feel better.” He pulled on the d-ring, so she got to her feet. “Bend over and lean on your arms.” She did as she was told and Tony sat next to her, fully clothed. 

He squeezed her cheeks together. Running one hand down her ass, he toyed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers, commentating, “You’re so wet.”

“I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for you.”

“You don’t have to wait any longer. You can come now.” He pinched her butt cheek hard enough to leave a bruise. She let out a long whimper, and he felt her body convulse. Ollie collapsed on his hand that was on her breast.

Tony was discovering how sensitive she was, which clearly, she is hypersensitive. He hadn’t even touched her in the traditional sense. While lying there, he shifted to trace her folds with her backside hanging over the bed, slowly extricating his hand.

Ollie would do anything to have him sink into her, but he already told her no. It was a surprise when he slipped a finger inside her. Her legs locked into place. It felt so good, “More.”

Tony couldn’t refuse. He didn’t think he would be able to deny her anything. Inserting his index finger, he pushed in and out of her. Reflexively backing up for more penetration, Tony retracted his digits. Slapping her ass, he said, “Be still, Olive. You’ll take what I give you.”

“I’m sorry, Anthony. I’ll be good.”

He stood up and readjusted her hips, and began to finger her without abandon. He twisted the d-ring on her collar and tugged, forcing her to arch her back.

“Oh. My. God.” She punctuated through her breaths. 

“You can’t come yet. Just a little bit longer.”

He added a third finger, and she screamed in pleasure. ‘Not yet, not yet,’ she repeated in her mind like a mantra.

He picked up the pace, and she began fluttering in a way she never had. “You can come anytime you want now,” he instructed. He kept up the pace, and she began squirting without even knowing. He kept finger fucking her until she was pulling on the collar with exhaustion and her orgasm escaped her. Running his clean hand through her hair, he told her, “You did so well.”

She rolled over on her back and propped herself up. “What about you, Daddy? Let me get you off.”

Tony considered it, “Well, see how good you are.” He spread her legs. “Do you think you can come again? She closed her legs incrementally at the thought. “I think I’m too sensitive.”

He pulled her to the end of the bed by both feet, and she squeaked. Tony blew a raspberry on her stomach, and her shriek became louder. “But Daddy, I want to please you.”

“And what did we say about whining?”

She stretched out her hand and shot a web to the ceiling, and spun around with all the grace of a ballet dancer. Ollie drawled, “We say no whining. What about pleading?” She added excitedly.

She enraptured Tony. She shot another web to the ceiling and wrapped her leg around it like a stripper pole. 

“Shit, I know I’m supposed to be in charge here, but I think you just broke me.”

Ollie took this as encouragement and began putting on a show for Mr. Stark. As if her undoing wasn’t enough to put him on edge, her pure sensuality was. 

He knelt on the bed, closer than before. Ollie reached for the buttons on his shirt, “Please?”

“Go ahead. You have my permission.”

Upside down, hanging from a web by her leg, she slowly lowered herself as she undid the buttons. She was so strong. Tony couldn’t look away, But he managed to pull his shirttails from out of his trousers. 

When he undid his belt buckle, she shot more webs to the ceiling to upright herself, lifting her legs, she did split mid-air. The light was dancing off of her muscles as she slowly rotated the spin for him to indulge in.

Tony shifted his weight. He couldn’t pull his cock out any faster if he wanted to. It was the first time she had seen it, and it was as beautiful as it felt through his pants. He was larger than his hand. She felt rude staring, but he was such an insanely hot man. Iron Man, she reminded herself.

Holding the webs between her legs, she lowered herself to the bed, so only her tiptoes touched the bedsheets.

He wrapped one hand around his base, moving his hand slowly up and down his shaft. His gaze was unwavering, and she adjusted to just holding onto one of the webs and began touching herself. 

She was mirroring Tony’s speed. His course grunts spurring her on. All of her senses told her that he was close, so she fingered herself. She purred, “Do you like me like this, Anthony?”

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Show Daddy how talented you are.”

She leaned back to slide her arm behind her swing of webs to finger herself from behind, giving Tony a more intimate show.

Seeing her spread out and suspended from the ceiling in some sort of sex-inspired Cirque du Soleil was enough to push Tony over the precipice.

White reams of cum squirted over the dark comforter. The tip of his cock leaking come everywhere, and she had wished it had been inside her mouth. His choked grunts and the sight of his pants just above his knees made her come again.

Whimpering from the exhaustion, she let go of the webs and plunked on the bed in front of him, avoiding the wet spots. 

Zipping up his pants, he went to the side on the bed and slipped his finger in the D-ring. “Come here.” She stood in front of him, and Tony kissed her with everything he had. “You're too good for me.”

“Mmm, I'm only good  _ for _ you.” He kissed her one more time before pulling the bedspread off and chucking it on the floor. “Be right back.” He came back with a similar blanket, and Ollie helped him make the bed. 

He pulled out the softest towels Ollie had ever felt and begun wiping off the majority of her come. “Friday, remind me to install heated drawers.”

“Affirmative,” she said. 

Tony didn’t intend to erase their scent off one another completely. Ollie Climbed under the covers as Tony removed his pants to join her. 

They laid face to face, he ran his hand down her arm, “You're exceptional.” 

“Thank you, sir.” The sir, being nonsexual, just her basic response, which was always endearing. He stared at the collar that bound them, then back to her lips taking in the sight of his Spiderling. 

She softly asked, “It's only 9 pm. Do you really want to go to bed?”

He could pass out right now, but it wasn’t up to what he wanted. “Are you having issues adjusting to the new schedule?”

“No. Not really. I’m just not tired enough to go to bed.”

“Fair enough. I don’t think I’ve ever gone to bed this early without a concussion before.” 

Ollie rolled into his embrace, pushing Tony was on his back, the skin-to-skin contact making her warm and dizzy. Planting kisses over his clavicle and his chest, she never wanted to leave his arms.

That was until he waggled his eyebrows and suggested, “Pizza and lab time?”

“Yes!” Ollie tried to jump up, but Mr. Stark held her tightly. If he wanted to sound obsessed, he would tell her that nothing could pull them apart, not even sleep. But he didn’t. Emotions and poetry were something that got stuck in his throat. 

The moment that he let her go, she was jumping on the bed naked, chanting, “Science. Science! Science and pizza!”

Smiling at her childish antics and love of progress, he shook his finger, “We’re going to bed at 2 am, young Spiderling.”

  
  


And they spent the rest of their time together gorging on pizza, making advancements on their individual projects…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it so far! I was unsure if I should introduce Anthony/Olive names to the dynamic. I hope you find it interesting, not complicating. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy dialog in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. If you do, leave a comment or a kudos! :)

It hasn’t even been a whole week yet before Ollie had moved in. Now that Tony’s trip to Texas was over with, he needed to inform her of the plans he had set in motion. Just after lunch, he called her to the kitchen. 

“Hi, Daddy,” she said sweetly.

Ugh, she knew what that did to him now, but that was the whole point. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“What’s up?”

“I’d like to talk about some ground rules.”

“Okay. That’s cool,” she said, sitting on a stool at the island. 

“First, I’ve upped your security clearance to God Tier.”

“Really?”

“Really. We just need to get your information officially in the system and your biometrics scanned. Pepper also mentioned that we should keep a copy of your license on file too.”

“Oh. I don’t have a license, but I have a passport.”

“We don’t need your passport. Do you have another form of ID?”

“No.” She turned away, “You need proof of residence for that. Oh! I can give her one of my fakes, though!”

“Ollie, Ollie. No, baby. We’ll get you a New York State ID card, which leads me to the next thing. I set you up with a meeting with Pepper and our financial division Monday at two. They will set up bank accounts and start the business application for you for when your project is complete.”

“Oh. Thanks, Tony!”

“I’d like you to skip patrolling tonight, or at least be home before five if you go out.”

“I guess I can do that for tonight… Why?”

“Honestly, I forgot to read instructions from Dr. Cho. I scheduled a resting metabolic test for us in the morning followed by a full medical exam.”

That sounded familiar, the metabolic thing. “Is that to figure out how many calories I need?”

He handed her an apple and a jar of peanut butter with a spoon. “Yea’. Dr. Cho said she could get our results back for that test tomorrow, so I’m having our main Chef Eddie come up to talk about meal planning.”

Ollie frowned, “Isn’t he gonna be suspicious of the calorie intake?” Opening up the PB, she swallowed a spoonful.

“Everybody that works here has signed a gag order. He may think it’s odd, but he won’t question it.”

Taking a large bite out of the apple, Ollie spoke with her mouth full, “No prob.”

“And in the future, I'd like for you to end patrolling by 12:30 and home by 1 am.”

“But what if something really big is going down?”

“Then you call me for back up,” Tony said tersely. “I'm instituting a 2 am bedtime for  _ both _ of us.”

She stopped eating to complain, “But Tony, we're adults!”

“I know, sweetheart, which is why we have to do right by ourselves as much as it pains me to say.”

“There will be exceptions to this rule, right?”

“Not if you want to patrol in the morning. You need proper sleep and food.” He looked her in the eyes. “My house, my rules, my collar. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” She saw he was still wearing his bracelet. 

“Fine. Anything else?”

“I’ve also arranged for you to meet with a therapist twice a week. Dr. Amant will see you on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“Mr. Stark! You can’t make me talk to anyone.”

Stretching both hands out on the counter, Tony left no room for argument. “Yes, I can, kiddo. And you’re going to. You clearly have some issues, and your mental health is just as important as your physical well-being.”

She really really didn’t want to talk to anyone, but she remembered the promise she made to Mr. Stark. “What if I don’t like them?”

“Then, we find someone else. Dr. Amant has spoken to most of the Avengers on more than one occasion.”

“Except you, you mean? Who do you talk to?”

Bruce-y Boy, he didn’t say because honestly, Bruce napped most of the time. “She comes highly recommended, so just give her a chance.”

“Fine.” She was resigned to her fate. “You mentioned training too, before? What do you want me to do about that?”

She wasn’t one to be underestimated. “Cap said he could come down and train with you once a week. But if you want, we can go to the new compound Sunday-Monday.” He paused for her to consider, “Up to you.”

“Hm. I want to see the new compound.” But this meant she would have to wear her mask the whole time. “Do you think I could finally be an Avenger?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Yes,” she responded immediately. 

“That means you’d be flying all over the world fighting bad guys. Leaving your city  _ all _ alone,” he emphasized. 

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, “Are you manipulating me?”

Tony fake smiled, “Is it working?”

“No. Do you not want me to be an Avenger?” She sealed up the peanut butter and handed it back to Mr. Stark.

“I didn’t say that. I mean, I barely want to be an Avenger. They have a rigid structure, and that’s not  _ my _ cup of tea. I’ll show up when they need me too, but they got Rhodey now. I’d rather be focusing my attention on you and in the lab. Doesn’t that sound better?”

“Well, yes, it  _ sounds _ better,” Ollie grumbled. “But that doesn’t make it right.”

Tony put some bread in the toaster,” You know there is no pressure either way. If you want to sign the Accords, you can. I’m not going to stop you. But baby, we’re barely a week into this.”

She loved it when he called her baby. “You’re right, Mr. Stark.”

“Aren’t I always?”

The toaster dinged. Ollie rolled her eyes when he turned his back to butter the toast. A snack before sequestering themselves away in the lab until it was time to patrol. 

* * *

As promised, Ollie was home by five. Chinese food was waiting for her on the island, but Mr.Stark was nowhere to be seen. Much to her annoyance, she had to drag him out of the lab to have dinner with her. 

Pushing Tony into bed, she climbed in behind him and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He wasn’t used to being the little spoon, but it certainly felt nice to be cocooned in his Spider’s embrace. When the morning came, it was easy stay sedate to go down to the medical floor and be strapped to machines. 

The medical exams were more challenging for both of them than they anticipated. They did them separately, but Ollie hadn’t been to a doctor since that spider bit her. Unless you count the time, she saw Dr. Strange after Doom.

Her exam took twice as long as Tony’s, assuming she had been in three times the amount of machines Tony had. In the end, they were both given an overall clean bill of health, but Dr. Cho would get back to them within a few days for their lab work. 

Dr. Cho sat them down and reviewed their metabolic tests with them. Tony’s was reasonably average. 1,800 a day with no workouts, 2,300 with. Ollie’s, on the other hand, was much higher. The good doctor’s recommendation was as such; 5,000 calories when she didn’t patrol or work out and 12,000 per day when she did. 

Her complaint was immediate, “That’s insane! I can’t possibly eat that much! I go out like every day Dr. Cho!”

“Well then, there you have it.” Mr. Stark said with finality.

Dr. Cho mentioned cooley, “Tony said you would be increasing your workouts, is that correct?” Ollie nodded. “Then you will need the energy and protein to rebuild your muscle.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna be a bodybuilder or anything.”

Tony countered her argument, “Listen, Ollie, I know you would be okay getting hit by a bus, but I’d rather you flatten the bus than the other way around.”

“Tony, I get it. I do. I’ll eat whatever you guys want me to eat. It’s just that. It’s a lot.“

Dr. Cho cleared her throat. She was well versed with working with difficult patients. “Ollie, I think if you could try to put on 15-20lbs, you would see a significant increase in strength.”

Ollie’s eyes bulged, “Seriously? Can I be stronger?”

“The short answer is yes. You will have more muscle. Let’s review in another three months to see where you stand.”

Tony interrupted, “Can we make that a 2 month, 3-week check-up?” 

“That’s oddly specific, Tony. Sure.” Dr. Cho wrote down the date and Friday slotted it on their calendars. 

He awarded them his famous lopsided smile, tossing his hands in the air. “What can I say, I’m an oddly specific guy.”

  
  
  


**Itsy Bitsy’s Interim Itinerary**

Monday (possible compound)

AM workout AM

(Travel)

Patrol evening

Tuesday

Therapy 

Off

Wednesday

AM patrol 

Aquatic workout

Evening patrol

Thursday

Therapy 

Mid-day patrol

Date night

Friday

Evening patrol

Saturday

Evening patrol

Sunday (possible compound)

Workout

off

The hologram suspended in the air, “What do you think, Spidey? We can always see how it goes and make adjustments.”

“I think it looks like a lot, but I don’t think it will be. I want to get out there as much as I can…”

“And you should have plenty of time in the lab too, or it’s your time to spend how you want. Maybe you should pick up a hobby or something.”

Ollie said coyly, “Like sucking your cock?” 

“Why Mx. Parker, you have such a brilliant mind.”

She stood in anticipation, “Let’s start now.”

“Ah aha ah. Let’s wait for the final blood work to come back before we start swapping fluids.”

“Are you nervous you might have something?”

“No. And before you say anything, I’m not thinking you do either. It’s just for peace of mind.”

“It’s so sexy when you’re responsible.”

“You’ll be even sexier on your knees.”

“How about you just jack off in my face.” She knelt and opened her mouth, showing off her pink tongue. 

“Itsy Bitsy! You’re so kinky. I love it!” He pulled her to her feet. “How about we go out?”

Her smile faltered, “What if people see us?”

Tony squinted at her, not understanding her hesitation. “I would hope they do. We’re not invisible. Unless… You have a way for us to be invisible?” She looked away. “Honey, there’s nothing wrong with us.” He grabbed her hand, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Ollie tried to pull her hand away, but Tony wouldn’t let go. “What if they assume I’m a tramp or like, know I couldn’t be good enough for you?”

Tony let out a snortled grunt. “Well, first off, you’re too good for me. Secondly, do you read the crap the press writes about Spider?” She shook her head. “Exactly. You’ve been cooped up since you got here. Let’s go for a walk in the park and have dinner at Elio’s.”

She couldn’t agree with him completely, but they can’t stay holed away. She bit the inside of her lip at the next issue that occurred to her. “Mr.Stark, I don’t have any clothes to wear.”

It was true. Tony had cleaned out a third of his closet, and she just had two bags. Actually, she’s either been naked or just lounging around in his clothes. He considered taking her to Bergdorf’s, but he couldn’t see her very comfortable there. “Well, we can grab some hotdogs and go shopping on the Upper East Side.”

“Street meat?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah. We can stop at every place you see too.”

“Great, I’m down. Let me go get changed.”

She came out in a pair of jeans with a nerd shirt and an oversized mustard yellow sweater. Tony called her out, “It’s gotta’ be 80 degrees outside. You’re going to roast.”

“Right. I forgot.” Ollie felt exposed with her arms uncovered. Taking in Mr. Stark’s attire, she noticed his grey button-down with a cream blazer. “Aren’t you going to be hot?”

He scratched his head. “Yeah. We’ll stick to air-conditioned places then.” Perhaps dressing down until she can buy clothes to dress up in would make her more comfortable. “Or. I can switch to incognito mode. Grab us some baseball hats and sunglasses?” 

She gave him a dimpled smile and followed him to the closet. Tony switched into jeans, layering a black t-shirt over his black tank top to cover the reactor’s glow. He handed her a pair of red-tinted aviators. Giving her a choice, he held up a slouchy cream cap and a Yankee’s cap for her. Ollie gingerly pulled the slouchy cap over her head and slipped off her sweater.

“There, how do I look?” Ollie asked as Tony swiped the baseball hat from her and covered up his glorious hair. 

He replied, “Fantastic,” and slid a pair of blue-rimmed sunglasses in the V of his shirt. He fixed his gaze on her collar.

“Shit,” she reached for it. “I don’t- I don’t want to take it off.”

Tony frowned. The media would be all over him if he were photographed with a collared sub. Let alone someone as young as Ollie. He proposed, “Let’s just take it off for now, and we’ll put it back on when we get home.” He unclamped it slowly, seeing her trepidation, and put it back in the box. She rubbed at her bare throat absentmindedly. He kissed the spot where her collar normally rested, “You’re mine whether you wear it or not.” She let out a happy breath, and he snipped his teeth against her flesh. “Happy is waiting for us downstairs.”

For the most part, Happy kept his eyes on the road, only vaguely curious as to who Tony’s company was. He dropped them off on the corner, telling them he would meet them when they were ready. 

The first store Ollie found something she liked was Anthropology. He had held up many garments that she dismissed before he gave up and sat in an uncomfortable chair until she was ready to try on her selections. The difference between his clothing choices and hers was stark. He always wanted to highlight his attributes, while Ollie tried to hide hers.

Tony reckoned if an old man would wear it, she would. He brought her a pair of tweed pants, and she adored them. They worked well with the long and short button-downs as well. “You look like a hot scientist. Do you know if we have any pocket protectors back at the penthouse? You need a pocket protector, STAT. ”She giggled, tossing the ‘go’ pile in his arms.

  
  


They meandered through the shops, stopping at every hotdog and bagel cart along the way. Tony pointed to an LGBT shop, and their popped their heads in there. They had a variety of clothing, underwear, sex toys, and sexual health products. He looked away for one second, and Ollie had vanished. Craning his neck, she was already picking out new binders. 

He asked her, “Do you need a fitting?”

“Nah, I know my size. I just need to try them on.” He rubbed her back as her hands grew more full. The clerk came over and brought what she had picked out to the fitting room. When they came back, they introduced themselves as Tyler. 

Tony stepped aside as Tyler showed Ollie the newest ones that came in last week in different flesh tones. “Ring up all of them that fit.” Tyler gave him a thumbs up and a goofy smile. He perused the ‘Avengers section’ that nearly every store in NYC had. Like hell, he was going to buy any lingerie with his friends' names on it.

However, he did hand Iron Man thongs and boxer briefs in her size and well as his, over to Tyler. The clerk’s weight shifting from foot to foot when Tony handed over the vibrator, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Tony couldn’t help but wink at his response.

While she was in the fitting room, he asked through the door, “Sweetheart, what size shoe do you wear?”

Her response was muffled, “Like an 8 or something.” 

“Or something?”

“Yeah, Tony. I own like three pairs, and they range from a 7.5 - 9.”

“That’s not how shoes work, dear,” he sighed.

“Well, that's how being poor works, darling.”

Tyler whispered, “Don’t worry. I’ll measure her when she comes out.”

Tony dipped his head and plucked a few of the displays he liked for her of the shelves. The shop didn’t have many selections for footwear, but the shoes they carried were high quality. 

Ollie came out of the dressing room with a smile on her face. “Hey! I had really good luck here.” She held out her hand with at least half a dozen garments hanging off.

“That’s great, sweetheart.” He took them from her hands. “Are these the only ones that fit?” Ollie pursed her lips, choosing to be silent. “Hand over the rest.” Her brown eyes were challenging him. Tony broke the contact to murmur in her ear, “Olive, go get all of the clothes you like.”

“Yes, Anthony,” she said for only Tony to hear. 

Ollie returned from the dressing room with even more binders, shirts, and shorts. Her arms were overflowing. Tyler had been ringing out another customer, so she set them down on the side of the counter. 

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder, “Thank you, Itsy.”

Looking up at him, “No, thank you,  _ Tony.”  _ She really wanted to say Daddy, but she wouldn’t risk it. She knew Mr. Stark’s love language was gifts, but more importantly, this was about him providing for her. It was sweet, and she truly appreciated it. 

Tyler was coming towards them with a Brannock device to measure Ollie’s feet. Placing it on the ground, she slipped off her shoe and put it on the cold metal. Tyler adjusted the width and said, “You’re 8.” Ollie took her foot off when they suggested, “Let’s do your left foot too.” She could see it was a little shorter than her right. “You could probably wear a 7.5 wide if you wanted, but I will bring you out 8s.”

“Thanks.”

He came back with a stack of boxes and unpacked them for her. Tony said, “I got it. Thanks.” Tony took the stuffing out of the Converse, handing them to his Spider. 

She turned them over in her hand, admiring the Pan flag on them. “These are so cool!”

“Right! I got a pair for myself too.”

“You’re pansexual?”

“I’m everything sexual.”

“Me too,” she smiled softly. 

Ollie tied up the laces and walked around, “How do they feel?” 

“Good. They’re a little snug, but I think they will break-in.”

She kept walking around when Tony took out the red sneakers he had chosen for her. They had a white sole and eyelets. He would wear them. 

Ollie sat down and swapped them with the red ones Tony had in his hands. Once they were on her feet, she stood, and Tony bent over to pressed his fingers to her toes. His lower back was yelling at him, but he didn’t show any discomfort. 

Iron Man was on his knees checking her shoe size, and her heart skipped a beat. His voice broke her out of her giddiness, “How do they feel? Too big, too small?”

“Actually, Tony, they feel great.”

She walked around in them, and Tony mosied over to the bondage section. He felt bad she had to take her collar off, but it wouldn’t be too much longer before she wore his ring on her finger. 

He would have to make her a necklace or something she could wear. Though, an upgraded suit was at the top of his list for her.

While Tony was distracted, she tried on the loafers and some lounge sandals that ended up in the yes pile.

They did one more pass through the shop, and Tony scooped up handfuls of novelty socks while Ollie finished picking out underwear. It was the perfect place to end their shopping trip, and Tony texted Happy their address as Tyler cashed them out. 

Tony looked towards Ollie and asked, “Anything else, honey?” 

She scanned the counter, “Nope! I don’t have to go shopping until next year now!”

He handed his black card across the counter. “Ha. You wish. This is just the tip of the iceberg! Just wait until we take you to get fitted for a tux. You’re gonna look amazing. We’ll buy one in every color!”

He really was getting to know her, and she cherished him. She snuck her arm in the crook of his and rested her head on his shoulder. A warm fuzzy feeling overtook her when he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. 

The town car pulled to the curb as both Tony and Ollie thanked Tyler for all of their help. The warmth from Mr. Stark was gone because they needed all four hands to carry their bags. Happy opened the trunk to the town car and loaded their items. “Happy, take us home.”

As Tony’s security, he really needed to know who this young woman is. She was practically sitting on Tony’s lap, his arm wrapped around her, clutching her to his chest by his forearm. 

Her eyes were closed, head lolled back. Happy glanced in the mirror to see him kiss her temple. Very unusual. 

His voice was nasally when he dared to interrupt, “Do you need a visitor’s badge for when you’re back at the tower?”

Ollie opened her eyes but didn’t stir. Tony’s voice rumbled in her ear, and she felt it through her chest, “Sorry, Happy. I forgot to tell you. Ollie here moved in last week.”

“What!” His long-time friend exclaimed.

Tony and Ollie broke out in a fit of giggles.

Happy’s brow wrinkled, “Why do I feel like the joke is on me?”

“Because it is, Mr. Hogan,” Ollie replied. That voice sounded familiar to him, but he still couldn’t place it. 

Tony scoffed. It's her manners that are going to give her away every time. He pulled her into his lap as she rattled on. “Well, we have left a tangled web of confusion all 5th Ave today. Sorry you got spun up in it too,” she exaggerated the puns.

Happy’s eyes went wide, “Spiderling?”

Happy slammed on the breaks. Thank god it was a red light. Tony and Ollie’s snickering dialed back.

“Hi, Happy,” she waved. 

“Holy shit. Pardon my language, but you’re Spider? How old are you kid? And you two are living together now?”

Tony answered, “Isn’t she great! And yes, Happy,” he intoned. “Ollie is 19. We’re keeping everything on the DL until we get a couple of things finalized, so there’s that.” 

Happy wasn’t sure if he was more or less reassured now that he knew exactly who the young woman in the backseat was, but he was definitely going to have to keep an eye on them, for both their sakes. 

  
  



End file.
